the_green_beretsfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp 2-9er Savoy
Camp 2-9er Savoy (formally designated as Camp A-107) was the codename given to a military camp located in Viet Cong-occupied Northern Vietnam. It was one of several camps located in enemy territory used by the United States Army and the South Vietnamese Army. Prelude Camp 2-9er Savoy was first introduced to Colonel Kirby by Colonel Cai during his first day in Vietnam. The camp was still under construction and was operated by a joint team of South Vietnamese soldiers and U.S. Army Special Forces. The camp was commanded by Captain Coleman and Captain Nim. On the third night of Kirby's arrival with his two A-Detachments, the camp was struck with Viet Cong mortar fire, killing Captain Coleman. This officially promoted Captain MacDaniel as the American camp commander after Coleman's death. The next day, a Naval Seabee detachment led by Lieutenant Jamison arrived in camp to assist in the construction. Col. Kirby ordered the Seabees with the bulldozer to clear away approximately three-hundred feet of jungle away from the front of the camp, to create a clear field of fire. By the second week of Kirby's tenure at the camp, 2-9er Savoy was expecting a Viet Cong offensive to be launched by nightfall. Sergeant Petersen was commanding the scouting party that returned with news that the Viet Cong had deployed an army fifteen clicks (or roughly nine miles) from the camp. Captain Nim suggested all camp operations be restricted to four clicks (or two miles) to allow operators time to return to camp quickly. Camp 2-9er Savoy was also dependent on air support including strikes and airlift rescues. The camp's survival depended on air support to assist in repulsing any enemy offensives. Action Camp 2-9er Savoy was later a battleground where U.S. and South Vietnam forces fought the Viet Cong lasting from nighttime into the late morning. The battle involved artillery exchanges between mortar crews on opposing sides of the camp, incurring casualties. Midway through the battle, Colonel Kirby was en route to the camp, when his helicopter was shot down by enemy fire. A Mike Force stationed outside of the camp intercepted enemy forces and rescued the Colonel. an American air strike was coordinated between the United States Air Force and camp co-commander Captain MacDaniel. Aftermath The fate of the camp after the battle was never officially explained. The camp sustained numerous casualties including two officers. Dramatically, at least one of Kirby's Green Berets was killed in action at the camp. Captain Nim was also reported killed in action, after having detonated perimeter mines during the evacuation. At first the battle appeared won by the Viet Cong as the camp defenders were forced to abandon the camp in an attempt to escort villagers to waiting helicopters. The Viet Cong first planted their flag in camp in show of their victory. The battle was decisively won by U.S. and South Vietnamese forces after the Viet Cong was forced into retreat after heavy gunfire from an air gunship. Colonel Kirby credited the gunship as having "broke their Cong back". Since Col. Kirby was recalled to headquarters in Da Nang after the battle, it is likely the command and operation duties were assigned to another officer. It is possible due to the fact the Viet Cong overran the camp, despite US air strikes and reinforcements by Kirby's Mike Force during the battle, Camp 2-9er may likely have been abandoned as it was a poorly-defensible outpost. Battle statistics 'Commanders' :*Col. Mike Kirby - (United States Army Special Forces) :*Capt. MacDaniel (W.I.A.) - (United States Army Special Forces) :*Capt. Nim (K.I.A.) - (South Vietnam) :*Lt. Sachs (K.I.A.) - (United States Army Special Forces) :*Unknown Viet Cong Leaders 'Casualties' *(*Purely speculated numbers) :*Heavy Viet Cong losses :*Light number of U.S. and South Vietnamese soldiers killed/wounded. Notable occupants *Col. Kirby - Senior officer *Capt. Nim - South Vietnam Army officer/Camp commander *Capt. Coleman - Camp commander (American counterpart) *Capt. MacDaniel - Camp commander (replacement for the late Capt. Coleman) *George Beckworth - civilian reporter/visiting guest *Lt. Jamison - USN 91st Seabee detachment leader (guest support group/engineering detail) *Sgt. Muldoon - A-Team member *Sgt. Petersen - A-Team member/foster father of Hamchunk *Sgt. "Doc" McGee - A-Team medic *Sgt. Provo - A-Team member/later "Mike Force" member *Sgt. Parks - A-Team member/later "Mike Force" member *Sgt. Griffin - Camp soldier (SFC) *Sgt. Kowalski - A-Team member/Communication specialist *Sgt. Watson - A-Team member/Mortar crewman *Sgt. Sooby - South Vietnamese soldier/Mortar crewman *Sgt. White - A-Team member *Sgt. Lark - A-Team member *Lt. Sachs - A-Team member *Lt. Greene - Camp officer *Lt. Moore - A-Team member/"Savoy 8" team leader *Hamchunk - Vietnamese orphan boy/adopted "son" of Sgt. Petersen Category:Military sites Category:War camps Category:Locations